Wavebreaker
by Aria7
Summary: Otherwise known as the day Finarfin decided the sea was not a friendly place, Faniel decided Feanor was very annoying, Fingolfins head and the sea became very well acquainted, Findis laughed a lot and Finwe tried to ignore them all. A normal day in Aman.


Wave breaker

(Otherwise known as the day Finarfin decided the sea was not a friendly place).

By Aria

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer. The LotR, Silm and HoMe. are all owned by the Tolkien estate and most certainly not by me. Findis and Faniel are taken from HoMe, their characterisations from my mind. Olwë's wife also comes from my mind, although she must have existed in Silm/HoMe canon by default. Any mistakes are my own and please tell me if they exist; this story has been nearly four years in the making (yes I am really that slow) hope you enjoy.

&&

The sky overhead was clear from all wisps of clouds, a dazzling sapphire blue shot through with the silver light of Telperion; while the sea, deep turquoise water reflecting the silver and sapphire in the heavens causing the sea to come alive with vibrant colour as the waves beat against the side of the ship. At the bow stood two Elven men, the taller of the pair, his long snow white hair flying behind him as the ship ducked and dived amidst the waves as the spray splashed them, causing him to laugh in delight as he raised his arms to greet the water. His companion meanwhile was as dark as he was fair; with long dark brown hair braided back away from his face. He laughed also, though not, as his companion, at the simple joy of the waves but rather at his friends delight at the dousing that the Lords of the Waters was giving them.

Further back upon the port side stood five children so alike in mood to be siblings, of which they were. Three boys and two girls; the eldest, a boy, more adult than child with long raven hair, he leant against the side eyeing the youngest with mild interest, as the blond-haired boy who was swaying from side to side had stopped grasping the hand of the younger of the two girls and had instead decided to lean against the ships side in imitation of the eldest. The girls hair, from whom the youngest had moved away from, unlike either her eldest or youngest brothers' was akin to the dark haired adults at the ships bow and braided back from her face in what was once neat lying plaits. As for the final two children, a boy and a girl, both as dark as each other, simply stood by waiting for the oncoming storm of argument, that is waiting for the fun to begin, and begin it soon did…

"He's going to throw up." The eldest of the children, a boy called Fëanaro, who was both Fëanaro by looks and Fëanaro by temper, said pointedly, his sharp eyes not leaving their surveillance of his youngest brother.

"No he's not!" The youngest of the girls, Faniel, snapped.

"I would beg to differ little thing," her elder drawled, patting his little sister on the head with a small smile. "I mean, look at him. He's gone green!"

At this the elder girl, Findis began to giggle while Nolofinwë, the middle boy and indeed, middle child, smirked.

Frowning, her brows knit tight Faniel's reply is almost a bark of sheer frustration. "No he's not! And don't call me thing!"

"Would you prefer me to call you it?" The answer is made in all seriousness, the eldest siblings features drawn into a perfectly honest expression, spoilt only by the twinkling of his eyes.

Drawing herself up as tall as she could get, Faniel glowered at her elder sibling. "I am not an it, nor am I a thing! My name is Faniel daughter of Finwë and I'd prefer you call me that, brother!"

"Alright baby I won't call you little thing or it." He replied nonchalantly.

Finally at this last rebuttal Findis finds that she cannot help it and she explodes into laughter much to her middle brother's mock despair and the comment of: "you're mad aren't you?"

"Shut up!" However is her swift response, batting him around the back of the head. Meanwhile, Arafinwë, the youngest of all the children began to slowly sway back and forth, back and forth, forward and back, forward and back; his golden hair swinging forward and back, forward and back as the boat tipped back and forth, back and forth.

"Curufinwë, stop it! Stop it! It's not funny!" Comes Faniel's teary response, "and look! He's getting worse!" Worried, she made her way hurriedly over to her little brother; at least he didn't call her names.

Finally able to stop laughing Findis glared at her elder brother; who simply stared back at her without batting an eyelid, before he turned –after she blinked- to lean over the side to run his hands through the waves.

Sighing in exasperation, she turned her back to him to talk to Faniel, but both she and Arafinwë had disappeared and…when did it start raining?

It was then that she heard it, the obvious signs of muffled laughter, turning back around to find that it was…Nolofinwë?

"Brother? What are you laughing at?"

His only reply however, was more laughter as the 'rain' continued to fall on her. It was then that she noticed it, the 'rain' was only falling on her and nowhere else and…where was Fëanaro? He was here but a moment ago, wasn't he? Spinning around she found him as she had left him, leaning over the edge of the ship, dangling his hands in the water and, his shoulders were shaking? Finally putting two and two together, and thankfully equalling four, she opened her mouth to complain and, saltwater quickly found its way into her mouth, much to Nolofinwë obvious delight; but that delight was soon cut short when he too found salt water being splashed upon him…

"Brother!" He complained, "Father said-"

"Not to get too wet, well, tell him that." Fëanaro pointed to the bow of the ship where their father stood with Lord Olwë, both soaked to the bone while the wind whipped the surf and their hair into a storm.

"Well I'm not going to, but," Findis shared a glance with her younger brother, "I think a little revenge is in order." And before the elder of the dark haired trio could move, the younger pair had begun to douse him with water.

"Hey!" He protested, "That's not fair!" Raising his hand up to his face, desperate to keep the salt water out of his eyes.

"And?" Findis laughed, continuing to splash her elder sibling.

Moving away from the edge of the ship, so as to make it more difficult for them to soak him further, he shouted at them to: "stop! Because I didn't splash you in the face, Findis! That isn't fair!" Desperately he scrubbed at his eyes to get the salt out. However since he had but a short while earlier been lifting the spray himself, and with those self-same hands, he only succeeded in aiding the salt gain ground; causing him to shout out in anguish and dash after his errant brother and sister who, after laughing at him and his predicament had soon realised their own and dashed away across the teetering and tottering deck.

After watching the, in her mind, disgraceful antics of her elder siblings Faniel once again turned her full attention upon her younger brother. She had informed Fëanaro earlier, confidently, that he would not throw up however now, now she was beginning to agree with her eldest brothers assessment; albeit grudgingly. Not that she would ever admit such a thing to him, oh no never in her life, even she had a little pride, no matter what he might say.

She had sat Arafinwë in the centre of the boat upon her knee, hoping that the gentler motions there would prevent him from looking greener. Unfortunately that current decision, while good in itself, did not appear to be alleviating her brother's malady. Sighing she shifted the small body that was her brother, whispering to him to focus his sight upon the horizon, remembering that as Lord Olwë's wife's suggestion to her siblings and herself when they had first boarded the small craft. She felt as he twisted in her grasp, greeting their elder sister weakly as she flopped down tired beside them.

"So, did you escape Curufinwë's wrath?" The younger of the sisters questioned idly, while the elder flicked her loose strands of wet hair back behind her ear.

"Of course I did sister. Although I'm uncertain if I can say the same for Nolofinwë."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity Faniel began to open her mouth to question why, but was forestalled by an outraged shout along the portside where the sight that befell her eyes could only be laughed at. For there stood both her elder brothers; Curufinwë, the elder stood, both feet firmly planted on the wooden decking yet Nolofinwë, the younger, was not so lucky for he found himself hung by his heels over the side by his angered elder brother who taunted the younger by allowing him to drop, ever so often, slightly lower into the ocean spray and no matter how he struggled Curufinwë it appeared, had no intentions of allowing him back onto the solid deck any time soon. Indeed, it was possibly a good thing that Curufinwë Fëanaro had such a strong grip upon his brothers heels for all the latter twisted otherwise Nolofinwë would surely have ended up released head first into the water.

Giggling at the sight the two girls shared a commiserating look on the matter of brothers.

And from eldest to youngest their thoughts went as Findis turned a concerned glance upon Arafinwë. "Do you want me to fetch father?"

Faniel nodded, "aye that might be for the best."  
Laughing in childish glee, the dark haired adult standing at the boats bow was taken by surprise when a tug upon his tunics back occurred, bringing him swiftly back to reality. Turning with an exasperated sigh, he who was called Finwë, High King of the Noldor looked down to be greeted by the clear grey eyes of his eldest daughter.

"Arafinwë's sick." Short, concise, to the point; Finwë sighed again.

"In what way is your brother sick, daughter?"

Annoyed that her father could not grasp what was obvious Findis allowed herself to turn an impatient glare upon he who was her sire. "He is sea-sick. Faniel asks for you."

Recognising his friend's stubbornness in the girls tone as she turned her back to the adults at the bow, heading back to her youngest siblings; the foam-haired Eldar had to stifle a chuckle or two. "Your daughter is she truly, Finwë. For only on you and yours have I seen such an haughty gesture."

A snort of derision was the only reply coming from his dark-haired friend who, after waiting but a moment or two, followed his eldest daughter to where his youngest children did sit. Curious and intrigued by what was occurring aboard his own vessel Olwë followed, although at a safe distance.

&&&

"Hey now, Ingoldo, dear child. Whatever is the matter?" He crouched down close by his youngest. Arafinwë or, Ingoldo as he was named by his mother and now strangely by his father stirred from where he sat sideways upon Faniel's lap. Grey eyes flecked with Vanyarin blue seemed to swim and rock in time to the mighty ocean beneath them.

Not trusting himself to speak or indeed to move, the golden haired child simply leant closer to the protective embrace of his sister. Embarrassed by her little brothers actions Faniel answers her father with a blush. "For a good long time…"She looks about herself, checking how close her elder brothers are before adding. "I think he's going to be sick."

"Ah." Finwë nods sagely, his right hand reaching up to pull at his own hair, only just realising quite how salt encrusted and wind-blown he must look. "I see. Ingoldo how about you sit with me for a moment. Let your sisters aid your," he casts a glance towards the portside and lets loose a long suffering sigh at the sight of his elder two sons, "brother Nolofinwë in his predicament. Not that I think they shall." He adds under his breath.

Findis smiles and nods, deciding that any potential danger to her youngest siblings has been averted with their father taking over the situation she walks over to her brothers. Faniel, seeing her sister move away, stands with some difficulty, holding her younger brother. Passing him over to her father, she too decides that any problem, if one was going to occur has now been averted and with a gentle smoothing over his hair and a few whispered words along the lines of; "don't prove Curufinwë right," she rejoins her elder siblings. With a sigh Finwë hoists his youngest into his arms, the small boy burrowing his head into his fathers shoulder.

"So whom does this little one take after? Yourself or your Lady Wife?" Olwë comments with a grin, causing his companion to turn and glower in his direction.

"His mother." Rocking from side to side in an attempt to lull the seasick child to sleep as he would normally, he casts another glance towards where his eldest children stand. The younger of the two dark-haired boys still being draped over the side.

Sensing eyes upon him the elder turns towards his father, flashing a wide grin as he takes in the sight of his younger brother; he lets one hand release an ankle to a shout and a cry, he nonetheless takes no notice of his siblings' fears and raises his hand to his father to point at Arafinwë, his face still hidden. "He's going to be sick!"

Unwilling to allow his eldest to tease all of his younger siblings Finwë shouts back a denial and a warning as to what would happen to him if he dropped his brother into the ocean. Yet a smirk appeared on those porcelain like features and Curufinwë pointed once again at his littlest sibling, ignoring the fact that his sisters have now helped a dripping Nolofinwë back over the side. "Tell him that!" He shouts with a laugh.

Closing his eyes, dreading what he might see if he dared look down, it takes many a long minute for him to gather his courage; for there, looking angelically up at him were the grey-blue eyes of Arafinwë, his face noticeably less green than before. Wrinkling his nose in recognition of the small assaulting his nostrils. "I think, that you will not be going on any more trips out on the sea for a while, my son."

Looking up once again he is met by the bright grey eyes of his eldest who crows, to both laughter and a cry of disbelief; "I told everyone that he was going to throw up!"

&&

Names:

Curufinwë Fëanaro: Fëanor

Nolofinwë: Fingolfin

Arafinwë Ingoldo: Finarfin


End file.
